HLS16-07 - Chronic heart failure (CHF) is a leading cause of morbidity and mortality worldwide with over 600,000 new cases annually in the United States alone. Although current medical treatments decrease mortality from CHF, they do not reverse the disease process or restore long-term cardiac function, thus quality of life for patients is poor. We have developed a biologically active cardiac patch, MyCardia, as a new treatment for CHF that is composed of two different cell types: 1) human neonatal dermal fibroblasts and 2) human induced pluripotent stem cell derived cardiomyocytes (hiPSC-CMs). We have already shown that MyCardia improves heart function in animal models of CHF. In this SBIR grant we propose to develop manufacturing, cryopreservation, storage and reconstitution methods that will allow us to go all the way from the individual base units to a viable off-the-shelf MyCardia patch. MyCardia has the potential to be the first ?Off-the-Shelf? tissue engineered stem cell product to treat heart failure.